Isabella's Betrayal
by Ruler of Space
Summary: What happens if Isabella is betrayed by someone? IsabellaxDavid IsabellaxPhineas Friendship


Isabella's Betrayal

It has been almost an entire year that Isabella has been dating a new boy that has moved into Danville. It was also almost a year and a half that Isabella has given up on Phineas; the teenager next door that she almost waited for almost 9 years. She couldn't take it, one day Phineas' oblivious ways has finally broken Isabella's patient, and it was the Paris incident. Ever since the Paris incident occurred, Isabella's patient faded. After some time that has passed a new teenager eventually moved into Danville, and his name was David.

At first Isabella had no feelings towards the new teenager, but as time dragged on Isabella's love towards Phineas faded and moved onto David. Unlike Phineas, David was person who noticed everything that happened around him and soon fell in love with Isabella but not as deep and Isabella had for Phineas once, now has for him. Pretty soon their relationship blossomed quickly. As time went by Phineas started to feel a bit left out when Isabella began to spend time with David and not with him. He missed the catchphrase that she used to say back when she used to love him, the phrase "Whatcha Doin'?" Now that she has a relationship with David she rather spend some time with David instead of the teenager that won't even notice what was going around him. In the relationship David and Isabella usually had conflicts with each other now and then, some small fights that were resolved easily but some were big fight that took time to resolve but this was different.

The sun was about to set at the moment Phineas was staring out the window of the Flynn-Fletcher residence after finishing his summer daily project for the day with his step brother Ferb, and his friends Baljeet, and Buford. The only person how didn't show, once again in the week for almost 3 weeks in a row was Isabella since she was with David once again in a date, or he thought she was. A few moments later he noticed Isabella crying and running towards her house.

"Oh no, Isabella, why is she crying like that? I thought she was with David enjoying a day like this" Phineas said to himself with very deep worry for his so called "Best friend"

Meanwhile Isabella rushed to the front door of her house with tears running down, past her cheeks. She opened the door, with her eyes covered and rushed quickly into her room, running past her mother which was sitting watching her television. Once Vivian noticed her daughter rushing to her room, she followed her right into her room as well. She noticed Isabella in her bed with her face against her pillow and her back facing to the ceiling.

"Isabella what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing" Was all Isabella could say while she continued to cry and sometimes even wail

"No, there is something wrong with you c'mon tell me I am you're mother aren't I?"

"Yeah, fine I'll tell you everything"

_Flashback (Italics= Flashback _Regular= Isabella's dialogue_)_

"It was today afternoon. I was on my way to see David"

_Isabella was on her way to the backyard of David after Isabella took some time to put on her makeup and her clothes. While on her way to David she noticed Phineas building another one of his big projects for the day, she kind of felt bad that she wouldn't be there for him once again. She continued on her way to David. Once at the backyard she pushed open the wooden gate that separated the backyard and the road._

"_Whatcha' Doin'" Isabella said_

"It was then I saw that David was cheating on me"

_After she said her usual catchphrase she noticed David kissing another girl. _

"_I can't believe you" _

"_Oh Isabella, it's not what you think it is" David said_

_After that she decided to just leave without saying another word. At that moment her heart broke into tiny million little pieces, even more Phineas has ever done to her heart. She ran with her eyes covered by her hands to her home._

_Flashback End_

"I'm sorry Isabella" Vivian said

"There is no need to apologize"

"Is there anything I could do for you, Isabella?"

"Can you get Phineas?"

"Of course"

Vivian rushed downstairs and went to the nearest phone to call Phineas. She dialed the numbers and waited until Phineas was the one who answered the phone.

"Phineas is that you?"

"Yeah, Mrs. Garcia- Shapiro"

"Can you come over, Isabella wants you here?"

"Oh sure"

Finally at that moment Phineas hung up and rushed to the front house. He rang the doorbell and waited. Finally Mrs. Garcia- Shapiro opened the door.

"Phineas, Isabella is up on her room"

"All right" Phineas said as he ran up the stairs and went to Isabella's room. He saw Isabella just lying down on her bed but still she was sobbing

"Isabella, are you okay?"

"Phineas!" Isabella said as she got her bed and gave him a big hug releasing her complete emotions to him "David cheated on me"

"I'm sorry to hear that Isabella but you can't expect someone like David could keep a loving relationship"

"C'mon sit down" Isabella said as both Phineas and Isabella sat down on the bed and she put her head down on Phineas' shoulder.

"You got to let him go if he broke you're heart you can't spend your time with him, he broke his chance to stay and become even more that boyfriend and girlfriend when you get even older"

"I guess your right" Isabella said feeling a lot better "You always know what to say at the right moment"

"Thanks Isabella"

"I should have never got in a relationship with David"

"Yeah I guess…

**I'm sorry that it took so long to make a new story it's just that I've decided to take a little break.**

**Stories that are coming soon:**

**Mystery among Us- A mysterious Phineas and Ferb fanfic**

**Last Mission- A Star Wars fanfic**

**This one may shock some people Decisions Alternate Ending- a Ferbella fanfic **

**This also Hidden Love- a Ferbella fanfic**


End file.
